About Free Spirits
by LeChatRouge
Summary: Her entire life changed when the sky people got to the ground. First they get into someone else's territory and now they capture her? So, if she wants her freedom, she'll have to teach them how to trust her. And she'll do whatever it takes to get what's hers, and no one including HIM, is gonna stop her. But, with all her secrets and her past coming back, how is she gonna make it?


**Hi!**

**Well, here it is my first fic of the 100 and I'm pretty nervous about it. I just hope that you like it and I apologize for any mistake you might find. One thing before starting, I ship Bellamy and Clarke but, _I don't know, _I guess that I want to try something new :) See what happens...**

**So, here it starts.**

* * *

><p>It was still another couple of hours till sunset when Samara picked the last branch of wood for the day. She had been collecting it for the next two days as it looked like it would start to rain at any moment. And it would be nearly impossible to set a fire with wet wood.<p>

Hanging her hatchet to the belt and gathering all the branches, she wrapped them with a piece of cloth so that they'd be easier to carry. Then, she lifted it with a quick swing over her shoulder and started to walk back home.

However, her strides came to a halt when a hollow noise reached her ears. Her body went stiff and her gaze wandered around her surroundings, searching for any kind of threat but not finding anything. It was when she looked up to the sky though that she spotted something out of place.

There was a trace of smoke crossing the sky above her, and when she stepped forward, a loud yet distant noise startled her. Apparently, whatever that had been flying had landed. Roughly.

Samara left the wood aside and began to climb up a tree, eager to know where it might have landed. She scanned the horizon till she was finally able to determine more or less the distance between her and the flying thing. Careful to not fall down, she left the tree and grabbed the wood before heading towards the landing place.

She was aware that it might be dangerous to go there with only a hatchet and a bunch of branches but, at that moment her curiosity was stronger than her common sense. Also, it had been a while since anything remotely interesting happened in this land so she was desperate for something new.

Couple of hours later, she finally reached what seemed the landing area. There were several fallen trees that formed a circle, she guessed due to the impact. Slowing down her pace, she moved forward using the trees to hide her presence. She didn't know what she might come across with so, better be cautious than dead.

Suddenly, her ears registered what sounded like voices; human ones. "Great"she thought sarcastically, as the last thing she needed was more reasons to worry. Taking a deep breath, she carried on till she finally spotted someone. It was a tall and young man, probably about her age, with dark skin and a grumpy face.

Eager to keep on with her examination of the stranger, she absently moved forward only to jerk back when she heard loud laughs and a yell dangerously close to her position. Cursing through her clenched teeth, she hurried to hide again and listened with her heart in a fist the exchange.

She was fleetingly surprised when she actually understood what they were saying. And so far, it sounded like the newcomers weren't very fond of the guy. In fact, the tension between them was nearly palpable; she almost expected them to start fighting. However, loud yells prevented them from doing so and caused them to change their attention to somewhere not much further from there.

"Looks like there are quite a lot of them around here" she thought as she remained hidden behind the tree. Samara waited till the voices faded and she was sure to be alone again. Then, she followed the noises and watched, torn between annoyance and curiosity all the people that seemed to have come from the sky.

There were probably more than fifty of them. Pale and dark skinned, gingers, brunettes, blonds... They all seemed to be completely different from each other but somehow, there was something, a little detail that united them: They all had the same look that prisoners have when they're finally released. And she sure as hell had some experience in that area. After all, she once believed to be free.

Narrowing her eyes, she noticed something that almost made her shudder. One of the "visitors", the one that looked older, was gazing everything and everyone with calculating and cold eyes. He nearly had the same look as most of her people.

"My people" she thought bitterly. Those she had once called "her people" turned their backs on her, they banished and turned her into an outcast. No one was aloud to have any kind of contact with her, unless they wanted to become another outcast or die.

A cold drop of water drew her back from her dim thoughts. In a matter of seconds, thousands of drops followed that first one as it started to pour down heavily.

"Shit!" she cursed and taking off her jacket, she covered the wood before grabbing it and rushing to her home with her head filled of everything she had discovered that afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Samara woke up panting and sweating. She had had another nightmare and this time, she couldn't tell for sure if it had been just her imagination or if, on the contrary, had been an actual memory.<p>

With her breathing uneven, she tried to take a deep breath and calm herself down. It didn't matter whether it was a memory or not, she tried to tell herself, what mattered was that she was alone and that there was no one around to hurt her. Not anymore.

Stretching her body, she left her bed of straw and blankets. Out of her small cave, she stared at the cloudless sky and sighed. The trace of smoke that yesterday had divided the sky in two had disappeared.

She couldn't help but wonder about the sky people she had discovered the previous day. From which part of the sky they might have come from? Why had they come here, to Earth? Were there more of them, up in the sky? Would they come down here too?

Those and hundreds of more questions went round in her head while she walked towards a small clearing with a waterfall near her cave. She freshened up with the cool water, enjoying the pleasant sensation.

Looking at her reflection, she stared at long scar that went from under her right ear to her neckline. The vision of that fine line transported her to the ominous day in which she got it.

_A sixteen year-old Samara was coming back to the settlement from fishing when a loud "You!" halted her steps. She raised her gaze to meet Anya's fierce one. Taken aback, and with all her senses screaming "danger" she begun to give small steps backwards, never breaking the eye contact with the other woman. __However, her escape attempt __failed when she felt her back pinned against a tree. She had no way out, and the woman was a mere steps away from her._

"_You! Little scum!" Anya hissed with such hatred that Samara couldn't help but flinch. _

"_A-Anya, what's wrong?" she asked nervously. The question seemed to feed the flames of Anya's anger as she widened her eyes and took a handful of Samara's hair._

"_You know it perfectly well" she replied, pulling her head up and exposing her neck. From her back, Anya took a small dagger and pressed it against Samara's neck tightly. Samara tried to free herself from the death grip the other woman had on her but, she was way stronger than her._

_She saw a sadist smile appearing on Anya's features right before she said: "This will teach you a lesson" and then, all Samara could feel was the cool metal cutting her flesh __deeply and slowly._

Shaking her head, Samara locked away the memories that hunted her during the days and nights. That had been nearly three springs ago but, despite her efforts she couldn't avoid remembering it each time she saw the scar. Her body recovered from the wound but, she doubted her mind and soul would ever be fully healed.

Wanting to distract her mind, she decided to pay a quick visit to the sky people to see how they were handling down here.

She went back to her cave and grabbed some supplies and a couple of daggers along with her hatchet. Who knew? Maybe she could find something to eat on they way. And they always came in handy when you're paying a visit to your new and potentially dangerous neighbours. And so, when she was ready she began the long walk till the sky people's base camp.

* * *

><p>The sky had turned in a mixture of red and orange when she finally arrived at the camp. Just like the other day, she moved forward using the trees as hiding places. Peeping her head from behind a tree, she stared at the camp and all the people in it. Ever since she was little, one of her favorite things to do was studying other people's behavior.<p>

At the camp, she saw many of them running around like if they were little kids. Others however, were just lying on the ground, talking about whatever they liked. Samara noticed though, a strange atmosphere, as if something had happened. At first sight you couldn't really tell what but, it was clear, at least for her, that there was a tension beneath their movements, just like...

"Hey!" she heard someone yelling not far from behind her. Instinctively, she turned around to see who had called her, and when she did, she realized how big her mistake was.

Not more than ten steps away from her, a group of youngsters eyed her suspiciously. She felt her eyes widening and mentally cursing, she looked at both sides before starting to run as fast as she could.

"Hey! Stop!" she heard one of them yelling, just as other cried "Grounders!" which she wasn't quite sure was a good sign.

Her lungs ached from the sudden effort and her legs were starting to hurt, but she couldn't stop. Not when she could actually hear her pursuer's breathing behind her. Damn, he was fast.

She began to go up a steep hump and just when she thought she was ahead, she felt her body being tackled to the ground. The sudden impact left her lungs with no air and probably more than one bruise on her body. Shaking off the blur, she tried to stand on her feet but a pair of strong hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the floor.

"Crap!" she cursed inwardly when, after struggling with her captor, she found herself pinned between the ground and his body. She tried to free herself one more time but he was bigger and stronger than her. The only thing she earned with that was a tighter grip on her wrists. With her breathing uneven and her blood pounding crazily on her chest, she stared into a pair of dark hazel eyes with all the annoyance she found in her.

For his part, he just arched a cocky brow and with a sided grin, said:

"Looks like I just caught a little bird, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So this was it. I hope that you liked it and please I'd appreciate if you could tell me what you thought. Is it worth continuing or I should just leave it before it gets worse? :D<br>**

**Thanks for reading**

**Bye**

**C.A.**


End file.
